Mobile Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) is a broadband wireless access technology based on Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard. Mobile WiMAX uses a scalable orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) scheme to deliver wireless broadband packet data services to mobile terminals. In mobile WiMAX based on IEEE 802.16e standard, the system configuration information is transmitted from a base station (BS) to a subscriber stations (SSs) by using Downlink Channel Descriptor (DCD) and Uplink Channel Descriptor UCD) messages. The DCD and UCD messages are transmitted by a base station at regular intervals. The SSs use the information contained in DCD and UCD messages to learn about the downlink (DL) and uplink (UL) channel, respectively.